


Cursing

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, T for swearing, einstien has a potty mouth, miller likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Einstein's occasional pottymouth and Agent Miller's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'cursing', I chose the pairing at random, mostly cause i'm curious about these two

"Fuck," Einstein spat, slapping her desk and drawing Miller's attention.  
"What's the matter Einstein?" Miller asked calmly, swiftly and silently making his way to her side.   
"The damn fucking internet connection keeps cutting out and I need to check my God-damned e-mail!" she replied.   
"Would you like to use my computer Einstein? It's working fine," he offered, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes please Miller," she replied calmly, looking up at her partner before standing and moving to his computer.  
Smiling at his non-FBI standard screensaver of the two of them with Agents Mulder & Scully, she pulled up his internet browser and proceeded to log into her e-mail.  
Miller stood and stared at her with a light smile on his face that she noticed immediately as the page loaded.  
"What?" she asked, surious as to why he would behave in such an un-Miller like way.  
"You are so beautiful when you're swearing," he remarked, "but maybe it's because I've never heard you swear outside of the bedroom in anything other than a breathless voice."  
Einstein blushed lightly. "Shut the fuck up Miller."  
"There you go again."  
Einstein stood up and glared at her partner. "What do you want? Are you deliberately trying to piss me off? You know what will happen if you do."  
"I do, and I'm not. All I said was that you're beautiful when you're swearing," he replied, taking a small step back.  
"I'm a doctor and an FBI Agent, I do not need to be called beautiful."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I take it back," Miller said, putting his hands up and giving her a small smile.  
"No don't. I forgive you. I don't mind it if you call me beautiful."  
"Alright then beautiful, what would you like for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"Miller, you're bringing up our relationship at work. You know I don't like that," she said, crossing her arms.   
"I'm sorry. Forgive me again? I just can't help myself around a woman as beautiful as you. Especially when that woman can make me feel like the luckiest idiot in the world."  
"I forgive you, but here in the Hoover building, no flirting okay. We promised each other that our relationship wouldn't impact our work or our friendship," she said, smiling lightly. "And you are a lucky idiot."  
"A lucky idiot who is going to take his smart and beautiful girlfriend out tonight."  
Einstein gave her best friend a hug and sat down to finish checking her e-mails. Once she had finished, she logged out and gave Miller back his spot.  
Neither of them had ever been happier about an internet malfunction.


End file.
